


Leaning In

by Katherine



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: During episode "Moon Spell", F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Emma had called her "Rikki baby", touching her cheek like a secret hidden in the crowd.





	Leaning In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Emma had called her "Rikki baby", touching her cheek like a secret hidden in the crowd. Now Emma was partway out of the water, like a siren. Emma's tail sent up a splash as she beckoned. 

Warmth lingered in Rikki's hands from drying Lewis. He'd gone back inside, and Cleo, leaving Rikki alone with Emma. Rikki leaned closer, no longer avoiding the water. Magic shimmered through her.

Their mouths touched, first lightly, then a more intense kiss. _We have tails,_ Rikki thought. _I don't have to figure this out right now. When I have a tail I can just feel._


End file.
